Get Up, Get Down
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: While meandering around backstage, AJ Lee learns that being in an "out of this world" friendship can be highly entertaining.
1. Swans

**Author's Note: I highly recommend listening (or simply reading the chorus) to "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed to get the punchline for this. That being said, please enjoy this short story!**

* * *

_Get Up, Get Down_

Skipping through the halls of the backstage area, AJ Lee was in much higher spirits than usual, and for good reason. Defending her Diva's Championship had never been such a breeze. How Nikki Bella even managed to weasel her way into another match for the belt was beyond the woman's understanding. Nevertheless, AJ had managed to outperform the twin, and making her tap out to the Black Widow was icing on the cake. Rounding the corner into a wide hallway, the young woman plopped down into the closest empty seat she could find.

"Oh, my precious baby!" AJ cooed, nuzzling the championship belt as she did. "I'm never going to let any of those unworthy divas get their sweaty, probably really manly, mitts on you! You're safe here."

She couldn't take her eyes off of it - the symbol of her hard work shined brighter than the stars themselves. Before she could whisper more promises of safety to her 'baby', however, AJ heard loud mumbling and groaning from nearby. It seemed as though someone was a little too angry for their own good.

And they were steadily heading her way.

The sound of objects being thrown clearly made its way to her ears. AJ simply huffed in annoyance at the commotion. "Can't a girl coddle her prized possession in peace? I wonder what freak is losing their mind over there," she mused to herself.

As if on cue, a cluster of silver and black appeared from around the corner. Wearing his trademark facepaint and bizarre outfit, the man slowly crept up to the Diva's Champion and hunched over at eye level, an almost childlike expression plastered on his face.

"T-That's… That's it!"

At this point, AJ had no idea whether or not she should leave Stardust to his own devices. Many people might have called her 'crazy' in the past, but she knew all too well that this man was a few notches higher on the nutjob scale. Then again, she had nothing to do for the rest of the night. Humoring the bizarre wrestler could be mildly entertaining.

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" she asked. Of course she knew that he was talking to her, as they were the only two around. Still, it didn't hurt to double check, especially with someone like this.

Stardust gleefully put his hands to his face as he stared at AJ's belt. "You have it! You have the Cosmic Key! Where did you FIND IT?!"

AJ sighed heavily. She should've known better than to give him any sort of acknowledgement. Barely three sentences had left his mouth, and already he was talking complete and utter nonsense. Instead of getting up and walking away, though, she decided to press on. Her own boredom would surely be the death of her.

"The Cosmic Key?" AJ asked hesitantly. "You mean that thing you're always rambling on about from your weird, dark room?"

Stardust nodded in response. "YES! The Key that I've searched far and wide throughout the galaxies for is now inches away from my fingertips. Can't you FEEL the energy it's EXUDING?! A ray of light dispatching of the eclipse that clouds my vision!"

To say that she was confused would be the understatement of the century. AJ had no clue as to what Stardust was going on about. All she knew was that his eyes were glued to her baby, which she didn't like one bit. The only eyes that could creepily stare at her belt were hers and hers alone!

"First of all, get your eyes off of MY title, you weirdo!"

"No no, that is mine!"

"You do realize that this is a DIVAS championship, right? As in 'not for men'?" Arguing with logic didn't seem like the best idea considering who she was dealing with, but it was worth a shot.

The gleeful look on Stardust's face vanished instantly as the words left AJ's lips. "If you want a championship so badly," she continued, "then get one of your own, like before."

"But this is the one that has caught my eye like a shooting star in the night!"

"That was your weakest space-related reference yet. And I already told you that you can't. You're not even a woman."

Rather than becoming even more annoyed than before, Stardust's face beamed as if a lightbulb went off in his head. AJ slowly backed away in her seat, fearful of this sudden realization.

"I'll become the Northern Cross of the WWE - the swan of the universe! The Milky Way's own gift to the summer and fall!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Suddenly, the man leapt from his hunched position and began to bounce around. "Cygnus, the swan of the night sky! The story of the ugly duckling will come to life right before everyone's very eyes. The other swans like you don't deserve the Key! The Key is MINE, the constellation Cygnus come to life!"

"Cygnus?"

"Yes! Once I do that, the stars will finally align for… StaaaaaarDUST!"

AJ chuckled at his theatrics. "I guess you'll just have to get up, come on, get down with the Cygnus."

In a complete change of events, it was now Stardust's turn to be confused. "I… That's… But…"

"Use your words now."

"I… I have to go."

The Diva's Champion watched as the strange man gave a half-hearted hiss and walked away, looking dazed as he did so.

"Huh. I guess he isn't a huge fan of Disturbed. Or puns."

AJ had absolutely no clue as to what just took place in these past few minutes. Stardust was possibly even weirder than his brother, a man known for wearing a wig and breathing directly in people's faces. Still, a now entertained AJ knew that one thing was certain.

She definitely had to speak to him again.


	2. Hunter

**Author's Note: This was originally intended to only be one part. However, I had so much fun writing the first part that I had to write another! I'm unsure if I'll add one more after this, or leave it as is, but I hope you enjoy either way!**

**Edit: I apologize** **for the weird bold print that's happened to this chapter. I honestly hadn't noticed it until now, but I believe it's been fixed.**

* * *

_Get Up, Get Down - Part 2_

It had been about a week since AJ's previous encounter with the face-painted superstar, and she had seen hide nor hair of him since. While she had little idea of what Stardust was actually saying at the time, it was interesting to talk to someone as weird, if not weirder, than herself. Though she would never admit it out loud, being the resident "crazy chick" of the WWE had its drawbacks - loneliness being the most prominent. She couldn't really talk to the other divas, especially after all of the nasty things she said to them.

Even if she did think they were true.

No, speaking to the other women was definitely out of the question for AJ. Come to think of it, she didn't have the best track record with the male wrestlers either. The men avoided her like the plague, still questioning her sanity after what they witnessed her do to the likes of Daniel Bryan, Kane, and even John Cena. To this day, some still believed that she drove CM Punk to madness.

Who needed them anyway? The Divas Champion knew that she was better off. AJ was a loner, and she learned to be fine with it. The silver and pink championship belt was the only one that she needed in her life.

Prepping in the locker room for her upcoming match, AJ turned to the Divas Championship, marveling at its beauty - beauty that only she was worthy enough to be in the presence of. "Oh, my darling," AJ said sweetly, planting a kiss upon the belt. "You'll never leave me, will you?"

A triple threat match was what awaited the petite woman in the next hour. AJ had always believed that Stephanie McMahon had it out for her, and her upcoming bout with both Natalya and Summer Rae only served to cement the belief. Being weird, not being afraid to break the mold, only brought down the iron fist of The Authority. You either conformed to their likeness, or you suffered. Even still, AJ Lee was never one to conform, and being weird suited her just fine.

"Focus, AJ. You can do this. Natalya and Summer will be too busy arguing about some Total Divas scandal to worry about you, and then you SWOOP in with the pin." Psyching herself up, AJ smiled as a new-found confidence rose within her. All she needed to do was focus. Focus. Focus.

Suddenly, her vision went dark.

"Wha-"

"Gueeeess who?"

AJ let out a shrill scream, hoping that someone was within hearing range. However, after seconds of labored breathing and no response, she knew that all hope was lost. She really had to stop being alone backstage.

Luckily, the hands covering her eyes soon lifted themselves. AJ slowly turned towards the intruder, and was surprised at who she saw. "Stardust?"

Stardust gave an exaggerated bow, not bothering to reply verbally. The only sound escaping his mouth was a very light chuckle.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" AJ struggled not to yell again, trying not to strain her throat even moreso. "Do you not understand how genders work or something? This is the WOMEN'S locker room. For WOMEN. Not for MEN!"

AJ's words seemed to have little affect on him, as he continued to bounce around wildly. It was almost Joker-esque, AJ thought, what with the eccentric movements and creepy chuckling. Now wasn't the time for comic books though. Now was the time for a necessary scolding.

"Look, I'm trying to get ready for a match. So if you don't mind, or even if you do mind, I'd appreciate it if-"

"STARDUST STUMPER!"

Abruptly cutting her off mid-scolding, Stardust jumped onto a nearby bench and stood on top of it. The perplexed champion wondered if he had even heard a word that she had said.

"People look up to me, and just when they need me the most, I'm there to guide them! I am a GIANT, the alpha and omega of all the celestial bodies wandering in the great expanse of our solar system. Who am I?"

After finishing his 'riddle', Stardust immediately turned to AJ, as if the answer were so completely obvious. Though still freaked out from having her personal space invaded, AJ was always eager to capitalize on any opportunity to have some fun at the expense of another.

"You're..."

"Yeeesss."

"You're..."

"Go on!"

"A floating compass! That's it, isn't it? Geez, why do you even call these 'stumpers' anyway?"

Judging from the crestfallen look on his face, AJ was willing to bet that she had struck something in him. What that thing was, she had no idea.

Suddenly, Stardust's face turned to one of glee yet again. "No! When we crossed paths before, you showed me the error of my ways. Cygnus Cygnus CYGNUS! The swan won't get me the prize that I desire. The hunter, Orion, will."

"Oh, so the answer was Orion."

"It's ALWAYS been Orion! Don't you see it? The Cosmic Key longs for me to hunt it." Stardust pointed his gloved hand at the ceiling, as if all of the stars in space had suddenly manifested in that very locker room. Why AJ bothered to look up was a mystery to even herself. She wondered if she was humoring him or legitimately interested in what he had to say.

"They say the holder of the Key is a beast, but I am a hunter. What do hunters do? They hunt beasts, and they take their livelihoods away from them!"

"So this 'beast'," AJ started, "Has the Cosmic Key, and if you defeat them, you'll have it instead. Am I getting this right?"

The young man happily nodded his head, signifying she was on track. "I KNEW you would understand! You and I are cut from the same fabric of space."

"Fabric? Was that some kind of cloth pun?"

The man said nothing, and finally decided to sit down. Everything, every word and every phrase, that this man said was a riddle, not just his 'Stardust Stumpers.' AJ took the moment of silence to try and piece it all together. What did she have to lose at this point? She was sure her sanity was long gone the second the cosmic superstar stepped into the room. So, she pondered to herself, if the Cosmic Key was a championship belt, then what was the beast?

Like a switch, it all clicked in AJ's mind now.

"You want to beat Brock Lesnar and win the World championship?"

"YES!" Stardust exclaimed, practically jumping up from his previous sitting position. "It's written in the stars! Can't you read it? It says only one thing: StaaaaaarDUST!"

AJ was slightly proud of herself for figuring it all out. He wasn't that hard to understand. Though his mannerisms and speech patterns were odd, he knew what he was talking about. She wondered if anyone else was ever able to decipher what he was saying, or if he ever even went out of his way to speak to anyone else. Before she was able to pat herself on the back even more, AJ noticed Stardust was inches away from her face. Then, seemingly from out of thin air, Stardust pulled out his trademark glitter and blew it into the face of the Divas champion. The reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Yack! Pfft! Can you - Pfft! - not blow that so close to my mouth next time?!" A series of hoarse coughs escaped her throat as she fought to regain her breath. "Listen, I think it's cute that you want to 'glorify' yourself by winning a world title, but don't you think you're aiming a bit high? That swan idea doesn't seem so bad now."

Again, Stardust laughed. "It'll be a simple task for the hunter of the skies!"

"You're a train wreck. I don't even remember why I was looking for you to begin with."

"You were searching for me?" The question, albeit a simple one, caught AJ off guard. It seemed almost real, something that seemed out of the ordinary for him.

"Hey," she quickly countered, "Don't flatter yourself, weirdo. You're lucky I'm easily bored."

"Soon, no one will have to search for me, for once I take the golden star away from that BEAST, it'll be with me, and I'LL be the brightest star in the sky!"

AJ could only shake her head. Though doubtful of his ability to take on Brock Lesnar, she admired his special brand of determination. "Well in the meantime, if you want to see a real champion in action, keep your eyes on the screen."

AJ turned on her heels to leave, but not before giving Stardust a hiss of her own, leaving the man shocked and speechless. With her back now towards him, she walked onward to the ring. While she didn't reside in space, AJ Lee knew that she was a star in her own right, and she'd show Stardust just how brightly she could shine.

After all, if he wanted to defeat Brock Lesnar, someone had to give him some pointers.


	3. Shooting Stars

**Author's Note: I absolutely love writing these two, for some reason. I've decided that there's going to be one more chapter after this one, and I'll probably end it there. Until then, enjoy! (Also, "StaaaaaarDUST" is now a suggested word on my phone.)**

* * *

_Get Up, Get Down - Part 3_

Tonight was most certainly not AJ's night. Sitting alone in the cold darkness, the petite woman could only sigh in defeat as she replayed the night's events over and over again in her head. She winced as she felt the effects of being struck in the back of the head by Brie Bella with her own championship belt. AJ was still furious - someone actually had the gall to lay a finger on her baby?

Or her former baby, at any rate.

The former Divas champion recalled vividly the events that transpired less than an hour ago. Nikki tossing her unceremoniously out of the ring, Brie grabbing her title, Nikki talking to the referee, and then nothing; it all went dark after that. The moments following had to be repeated to her by medical staff after the fact. After she had already lost her pride and joy.

The evening's events had yet to come to a close, but AJ wanted nothing more than to be far, far away from everyone. Luckily for her, the steps in front of the arena were perfectly empty, allowing her ample time to wallow in self-pity and anger. It was terribly cold outside, but AJ figured no one would notice her absence. The only person she ever really held conversations with anymore was the delusional Rhodes brother, Stardust.

She had to admit, the cosmic superstar had certainly grown on her these past couple of months. Though AJ could never guess where he was, Stardust always seemed to find his way to her somehow. Were she to use his own terms, she'd even go as far as saying that he "gravitated" towards her. The two would talk for what felt like hours to the woman, but it was always entertaining. Whether it be about the current matches they watched on TV backstage, or the alignment of planets during certain seasons, it was nice to have someone that didn't detest her presence around. AJ let out a stream of giggles as she recalled their ideas to take down the World Heavyweight champion, Brock Lesnar.

_"I bet if I skip down to the ring, he'll be so confused that you could land a move on him easily."_

_"Yes! He'll be so busy focusing on the MOON that he won't see the StaaaaaarDUST!"_

_"You'll... bring him down to earth! Don't give me that look. I tried, okay?!"_

AJ smiled at the memory, their talks always lifting her spirits to some degree. She had yet to figure out what the two of them were: Allies? Friends? A couple of wayward freaks? A pang of jealousy struck her as she thought about how many matches Stardust had won lately. He was quickly rising through the ranks, while she had just lost it all.

"How could I be so stupid?" AJ asked herself, her breath visible in the chilly night. "I should've known that they'd pull something like that! Now I'm a mother without a child!" She brought her hands to her face. "What's wrong with you, AJ?! You should've been able to win! You should've outsmarted them!"

Before she could continue her scolding, AJ heard the doors open behind her. She turned to look at the person who would dare disturb her, but saw no one there. "Well that's freaky."

"The only thing that's freaky is how many conversations you can hold with yourself!"

AJ spun her head around instantly, almost giving herself whiplash in the process. "Stardust?! Can you NOT do that?! And how long have you been listening to me?!" Of course it would be him, out of everyone on the face of the planet. Her life just seemed to work that way. She noticed that the face-painted man wasn't even wearing a jacket, and was dressed in his normal attire. The oddities never ended with him.

Stardust seemingly ignored her outcry and was bouncing around weirdly on the each individual stair, making odd clicking noises as he did. Observing more carefully, AJ could see that he was playing some sort of game with himself. What that game was, she had no clue.

Suddenly, he turned to her. "I want to play a game with you."

"A game?" AJ was almost in disbelief. The man was nuts, but he wasn't stupid. "Were you not watching my match?! I had my prized possession taken away from me by a pair of matching mannequins! I don't want to play a 'game' right now."

"But it'll be fuuuuun," he sang, his voice rising in volume.

"I'm never going to convince you otherwise, so fine. What is it this time, another riddle?"

"Naturally."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Alright, lay it on me."

Cheerfully, Stardust ran over and sat down next to her. "I exist, then I'm GONE in a flash! If wandering eyes are lucky enough to catch me with their gazes, they make their wishes known to me. What am I?"

Within seconds, AJ was ready with an answer. Perhaps she was getting better at these, she thought to herself. Either that or he was losing his touch. "That's easy. You're a falling star."

"WRONG!"

AJ was taken aback by this, especially considering that he was shouting when they were merely inches away from one another. "What? That can't be wrong."

Stardust shook his head in slight disappointment. "Tsk tsk tsk. It's a SHOOTING star!"

"Are you trying to trick me or something?" AJ asked, suspicion evident in her voice. "Those are both the same thing."

"Are they?" Stardust wrapped an arm around her, one of his gloved hands directing her vision towards the night sky. They both looked at the stars, stars AJ hadn't noticed beforehand, as he continued. "Some people look at the sky and see a cluster of stars and nothingness and messiness. Others see constellations! Fish, swans, hunters, giant spoons made up of space dust!

"Human perception is astounding. Some people see falling stars…" he paused to glance at her. She looked back, still wondering what all of this was leading to. "…and others! Others see SHOOTING stars! Stars never fall, but people are so eager to see them that way - to see themselves that way."

AJ was in complete disbelief right now. Was Stardust actually trying to comfort her? Granted, it was in his own, cryptic Stardust way, but it's still an attempt at comforting nonetheless. "So, basically you're saying that I shouldn't lose confidence in myself."

"And THAT'S how you solve a riddle! Never see yourself as a falling star, because all I see is a shooting star!"

She knew that she was smiling like an idiot, but AJ didn't care. It took the words of this eccentric man to get her confidence back up to what it was only hours before. "You know what? You're absolutely right. I AM a shooting star, and those Bellas are going to wish that they never looked in my direction!"

Stardust's eyes lit up as he gave her a big, toothy grin, not uncharacteristically for him. "Together we can claim the Cosmic Key that so rightfully belongs us: StaaaaaarDUST and AaaaaaaaJ!"

That was all it took to break the young woman, who was currently laughing hysterically at his antics. "We'll work on that last part," she said between laughs. After calming herself down, AJ continued on. "Hey, you just so happen to be in the presence of a shooting star! I believe you get a wish."

The man put his hand to his chin in dramatic fashion, and AJ couldn't tell if he was actually thinking or simply pretending to. "I've got it!"

"Yeah?"

"I wish to go back into the building before I become as cold as Neptune."

Lifting herself off of the steps, and helping Stardust up in return, AJ turned to him. "That's a wish I can definitely grant. Come on, you big goof."

Despite what had happened that night, AJ Lee was smiling. Though she had a serious headache, and was missing her title, she at least had a friend to lean on. They were bizzare, they were freaks, they were outcasts among their own community, and AJ wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Interstellar

**Author's Note: What started out as a silly pun between two odd people turned into a story about not being afraid to break the mold and reach for every star in the universe. I said this would be the end, but I'm honestly not sure if I can say goodbye to this story just yet. While I ramble on about nothing, enjoy this (slightly emotional) part!**

* * *

_Get Up, Get Down - Part 4_

For the first time in a month, AJ Lee was in a bright mood. It was a cold Sunday night in November; the Survivor Series pay-per-view was taking place at this very moment. It was a long and grueling couple of weeks for her - the Bellas took every opportunity to taunt and cheat AJ out of several wins on both RAW and Smackdown - but thanks to continued support from her cosmic friend, she managed to keep fighting. Despite the Bellas' attempts at preventing her from competing on this night, AJ's rematch clause guaranteed her a match, and she wasn't going to let the "mannequins" ruin her chance.

As expected, Brie Bella ran much interference on her sister's behalf. From leg pulling to referee distracting, Brie used every trick in the book to help her twin. However, a slip up on Nikki's part led to a collision between the two sisters which allowed the smaller woman to lock-in her patented submission move. Once she twisted and pulled on Nikki's arm, she knew the championship would be hers in only a matter of seconds.

One tapout later, AJ Lee was no longer the former Divas champion.

Her match having ended nearly one hour ago, the new Divas champion was still backstage, watching the event closely. In the past, AJ would celebrate a successful pay-per-view win with a night at the arcade. On this particular night, though, she had other things in mind. More specifically, Stardust and his upcoming main event match.

Stardust was no slouch in the ring, having "grown up" in the business, so to speak. It was no surprise to AJ that he would win a number one contender's tournament for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. After watching his previous matches, AJ had no doubts that the eccentric man deserved this opportunity more than anyone else. So here she sat, championship in hand, anxiously awaiting Stardust's match against the Beast Incarnate - the champion, Brock Lesnar.

As both superstars made their way to the ring, AJ stopped to marvel at the presence of the beast. Flanked by Paul Heyman, Lesnar looked better than ever. He seemed more than ready to face his opposition, confidence evident in his stride and mannerisms. Yet, the Divas champion noticed the fire in Stardust's eyes. She knew how much he wanted this, how much he desired to cement his name in wrestling history. She had total confidence in his ability.

Twenty minutes into the match, her confidence was replaced with worry. While he started off strong, landing a Disaster Kick to the beast that took him off his feet, it only took one German suplex to put Stardust on the defensive. Lesnar was tossing him around like a rag doll and AJ was becoming increasingly worried for her friend's career and well-being. The final nail in the coffin was a ferocious F5. The match was over three seconds later.

It was then that she noticed Stardust was barely moving. AJ's heart was beating faster and faster as the medical staff helped carry Stardust out of the ring. Getting up from her seat, AJ sprinted to the room where she figured Stardust's wounds would be treated.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." She repeated the words to herself as she ran through the backstage area. Within minutes, she was outside of the door. Not wasting any time, she opened the door as quickly as she could.

Stardust was sitting upright in the now empty room, large bandages covering his ribs. "Stardust!" AJ shouted in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was freaking out back here. You took a pretty nasty beating, you know."

AJ quickly stopped talking, wondering if she should've chosen her words more carefully. The last thing the man needed was for someone to poor salt in his wounds. Stardust, however, didn't respond, nor did he acknowledge her at all.

"Stardust?" Still nothing. "Stardust!"

It was then that he finally looked up at her, and the face he gave her made her want to crawl in a hole. A mix of hurt and anger was plastered on his face. AJ also noticed that not only had his face paint faded, but it had seemed as though he had wiped it all off himself.

Finally he spoke, giving a simple declaration. "I lost."

"Stardu-"

"No!" he shouted in anger. "You saw the match! You saw what happened out there! How he just tossed me around over and over and OVER!" Stardust paused to clutch his ribs. "You saw it. Everyone saw it. Brock Lesnar destroyed Stardust. As far as I'm concerned, 'Stardust' died out there."

AJ was speechless. Had the loss really effected him this drastically? He was always confident, comfortable in his own skin. Now it seemed as though he was giving up, and she was not about to let that happen. Not to him. Not to her friend, who had helped her so much these past couple of months.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself! Stardust isn't dead; Stardust is right here, right in front of me."

"Quit humoring me!" he yelled in response. "Face it: 'Stardust' was nothing more than a joke." He slammed his fist down on the medical table in frustration. "I thought that by becoming Stardust, I'd be able to do things MY way. I finally felt like I was myself. Look where it's lead me - my ribs were nearly crushed. My one chance and I blew it. STARDUST blew it. Now I see that I'm destined to be a failure. I'm not Stardust. I'm just Cody."

Immediately, AJ shook her head in disagreement. "Do you hear yourself right now?!" AJ's voice was beginning to rise as well. "You've completely given up on yourself! What happened to everything you told me about believing in myself, huh?!"

"What did I know? I was an idiot."

"No! I refuse to accept that!" Taking a seat next to him, AJ looked him right in the eyes as she spoke. "Stardust isn't just a character; he's not something you can just decide to forget about! He's not something that I can forget about either.

AJ took a deep breath. She hated being emotional, but this was something that Cody - no, that Stardust - needed to hear. "Do you honestly think that I was humoring you this whole time? You're the only friend I have here. I've never met someone that's as weird as I am, but then you came along and it made me feel accepted."

Holding back tears, AJ continued. "Cody wasn't the one who kept me company. Cody wasn't the one who made me laugh at his stupid jumping and crazy speech. Cody wasn't the one that taught me to reach for the stars, and then shine brighter than them all. That was Stardust - my one true friend in this stupid world where being weird is looked down upon. You weren't afraid to be the 'you' that you felt you were. The truth is that I really need you, Stardust. Not Cody, the person that everyone else thinks you should be."

She stared at him, looking for any sort of reaction. She didn't want him to be something that he wasn't. Cody Rhodes was the man that kept his personality inside. Stardust was the one who let his personality explode, shining so the whole world could see. AJ needed that person badly. She hoped that her words had gotten through to him somehow.

After minutes of silence, he quickly turned to her once more. "You're right. Cody Rhodes isn't the person that I am anymore. Stardust is who I am." Suddenly, Stardust stood up, still holding his ribs as he did so. "The beast had his moment tonight, but hunters never give up on their prey. Soon, I'll face him again, and I WILL obtain the Cosmic Key - the Ivooory Enterprise that belongs to StaaaaaarDUST!"

If AJ smiled any wider, she was sure that she would pull a face muscle. She brought her friend back from the brink, and she couldn't be any happier to see his personality switch back to normal. Normal for them, at any rate. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, enveloping him in a hug.

"You better be happy," she stated. "I don't normally give out hugs like this. Except to my darling title."

Removing her arms from his waist, Stardust spun her around and began to move about wildly. Was he dancing? Playing some sort of game? Moving for the sake of moving? AJ didn't have the slightest idea, but to say that she was happy to see it would be an understatement.

"Alright, you're making me dizzy now." Now that he was done, she knew what she had to do. "Hiss."

"Hiss?"

"Hiss."

"Keh!"

AJ shook her head. "No, louder! Like this. KEEEEH!"

"KEEEH!"

"KEEEH!"

They were a couple of weirdos, and AJ knew this. Yet, in this moment, hissing and laughing maniacally in an empty room with Stardust, she was happier than she could have ever known. Though they were called "odd" and "crazy" by many, AJ knew they were more than that.

They were shooting stars, shining brighter than anyone or anything else in the galaxy.


	5. Gravitation

**Author's Note: Hello again, lovely readers. I decided to keep this story going longer, since a sleepless night led me to come up with more ideas! I also just wanted to say that I have nothing against any superstars, personally. Some 'heel' personas are just so fun to hate. With all of that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Get Up, Get Down - Part 5_

The blaring sound of an alarm woke AJ up from a much needed slumber. Sitting upright, her head still spinning wildly from the sheer volume, the young woman took a quick glance at the time before groaning in frustration.

"Ugh, seven in the morning? Just… Why?!" She posed the question to herself in disbelief, wondering why she would torture herself in such a manner. Though a hard worker and a natural athlete, AJ had a tendency of sleeping in, staying in bed long after the sun has risen. Not surprisingly, this bad habit occasionally got her into trouble with her superiors - namely Stephanie McMahon. She was certain that the female head of the Authority had it out for her anyway; AJ was convinced that she would win a Slammy for 'Most Handicap Matches in a Single Year.'

The Divas champion lazily reached her hand out to hit the alarm, silencing the annoying device. She was tempted to fall right back to sleep, but an upcoming meet-and-greet with WWE fans beckoned her. Despite her tiredness, AJ finally found the strength to get out of bed, but not before letting loose a mighty yawn that could be heard across the world.

In retrospect, staying up all night at the local arcade with Stardust wasn't her smartest idea. As she tidied up her hair - 'Stupid Stephanie. We'll see who doesn't look like a champion when I finally tame this beast!' - AJ couldn't help but wonder how Stardust was faring after last night's little adventure. It took some convincing, but she had managed to get him outside and into the arcade. Once there, however, she had a hard time pulling her friend away from the machines. AJ giggled at the memory of him hissing at the classic Pac-Man game for eating his last quarter.

_"The Legend of Zelda would NEVER betray me like this! Let's just go and play that instead!"_

_"The hotels here don't really have any games."_

_"I am never coming back to Florida again!"_

If there was one thing she learned from her little experience the night prior, it was that Stardust never removed his face paint. She had to wonder if those little designs on his face were now melded with his skin. That could easily create problems in the future if they ever went to public places together again. She could always ask him to wash it off next time, but AJ had a feeling that it'd be easier asking Dean Ambrose to wear a suit, or asking Randy Orton to wear a pair of pants.

Snapping back to reality, AJ realized that she was still running late. "Multitask, AJ. Multitask!" Toothbrush in hand, the young woman quickly dialed the number for the local taxi service, and prayed that they'd floor it on the way to the hotel, and then also floor it on the way to the arena.

And then drive twice as fast. Carefully, of course.

* * *

The drive wasn't as speedy as she would've hoped, but AJ had finally arrived at her destination. Handing the cab driver her money, she sprinted out of the vehicle. The first thing she noticed was the incredibly long line, which meant that she was even later than she had originally thought. As she ran, she could hear fans on the outside calling out to her.

"AJ!"

"I love you AJ!"

"Can you sign my forehead?!"

"Don't worry!" she shouted in response. "I promise I'll see you guys inside!"

Heading through the front doors, AJ found herself caught like a deer in headlights. The amount of people outside paled in comparison to the massive crowd already inside. Just how many Superstars were signing autographs today? All of these people couldn't possibly be there for her, could they?

Composing herself, the Divas Champion located her small table, where a large line had already been forming before her arrival.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Hectic morning. Divas Champion. Awkward drives. You know how it is."

Before she could begin saying "Hello" and signing autographs for the two children in front of her, her ears perked up as the last possible person she expected to be here spoke.

"Just WHO do you think you are?! How dare you show up late to MY event?!"

AJ struggled not to gag at the sight and sound of The Miz. "Can you not talk to me? I'm trying to forget that we work together."

Her comments only seemed to rile up Miz even more, who turned to glare at her from another table. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" Miz took this opportunity to remove his sunglasses. "I am Hollywood A-lister, The Miz! I am THE biggest name in Hollywood and in this industry. If you make me look bad, I'll make sure that you never work in this town, in this country, and in this world again!"

AJ sighed. She knew this was going to be a long, drawn out conversation in which The Miz would take every opportunity to inflate his already gargantuan ego. "Miz, can we just… I don't know, not talk here? I really don't need the fans seeing me verbally emasculate you."

A few audible 'Ohhs' were heard from the line, as many fans were within earshot of the two wrestlers. Hearing this, Miz only scoffed.

"You know what?" Suddenly, Miz rose from his seat. "I think this is the perfect time for an iced mocha frappucino break." Without saying anything more, The Miz walked away from his small booth, and walked towards the back, presumably to the refreshments area.

Watching this display left AJ completely stunned. "Will you excuse me?" she stated to the person next in line. "I'm going to get a certain airhead back."

It took very little time for AJ to find The Miz, his voice booming and bouncing off of every wall in existence. She found that he was shouting at a man, who was shaking in intimidation.

"You. Stupid. Moron. I said mocha! M-O-C-H-A! Can you even tell the difference between a mocha frappucino and a caramel frappucino? Huh? Get out of my face. Must I do everything myself?"

As the man made his leave, AJ walked over to The Miz. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

The 'Hollywood A-lister' raised an eyebrow at her, disposing of his caramel frappucino. "Uh, I'm sorry. Are you talking to me? You need to schedule an appointment with my agent."

Every word that left his mouth made AJ want to punch his teeth in. Resisting the urge to do just that, AJ continued. "You know, for some reason that not even the gods on Mount Olympus can understand, there are fans out there that want to see you!" She took a deep breath, calming herself down before she gave him a piece of her mind. "You need to get back out there and do your job!"

Laughter poured from The Miz's mouth, and AJ knew she would have to keep resisting the temptation to sock him in the jaw. "Oh, you poor, little girl. Don't you get it? Everyone wants to see The Miz! I'm the future of the WWE and the future of Hollywood. Pretty soon, everyone will get to see," Miz paused to draw attention to his face, "the money-maker at every corner."

"Okay. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If I stopped to give attention to everyone that wanted a piece of The Miz, I'd never get to leave any building that I stepped into."

AJ had no words. This guy really believed he was the greatest thing since, well, The Rock.

"Now shoo." He waved his hand at her dismissively and turned to walk away.

That did it.

"I swear, if you don't get back to that booth right now, I am going to snap your sunglasses in half and shove them down your throat."

Though AJ hated being called 'crazy', she couldn't deny that her threats were a bit out there. The Miz, for his part, seemed to stop in his tracks, his face losing all traces of smugness it had merely seconds beforehand.

As quickly as the moment came, it went, as The Miz once again flashed a creepy grin at her.

"Hey, I like your moxie, kid."

"My moxie? Kid?"

"I think you have what it takes to make it far in this world. I just think you need a 'push' in the right direction."

AJ blinked in confusion. "Again I ask - What?"

"Tell me this, AJ. What's your relationship to Stardust?"

Of all the ways she expected this conversation to go, this was not one of those ways. "Not that it's any of your business, but Stardust and I are only friends."

His dreaded laughter was picked up by her ears, and all she wanted to do was rip out her eardrums.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really?"

"YES, REALLY!"

Covering her mouth with her hands, AJ felt a little embarrassed. She didn't want to yell, but she could only tolerate so much of Miz's whiny voice. Not only that, but he was making her question her relationship with her friend, and this was definitely not the person she wanted to have a conversation like this with.

"I don't buy that for a second," he said, all too happily. "But hey, this is better for me because-"

"Oh, hell no."

"Um, excuse me. Hollywood A-lister, The Miz, is speaking here."

"Alright, whatever. And stop referring to yourself in the third person! That's so weird." Truthfully, she knew that Stardust was also guilty of this on occasion, especially during one of his monologues. It was much more endearing when he did it, though. That, and she absolutely hated everything about The Miz. From his sunglasses to his voice, there was nothing she liked about the man at all.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think I'm the guy that can give you that extra shove you need. You and Stardust have this weird friendship, but since there's nothing more," The Miz gave her a sly look before going on, "then you have no reason to deny my mentoring skills. The last time I tried to help a poor innocent diva, her husband super-kicked me in the jaw." He held his hand to his jaw, recalling the painful memories of matches with Jimmy Uso.

Now it was AJ's turn to laugh. "You? Mentor ME? I hate to break it to you, but I don't need mentoring." She lifted her title belt and brought it to his face. "You see this? I'm already the best. You have nothing to teach me."

"Oh, you naive fool. Without my mentoring, you'll lose that championship in no time." Without warning, The Miz grabbed hold of AJ's hands, causing her to flinch.

"I will hurt you."

"Look at me AJ," the tone of Miz's voice drastically changed, becoming more serious, and unnecessarily dramatic, as he addressed her. "This world is a scary place. I don't want to see you lose your championship, lose your job, become a bum on the streets of Union City, and get ridiculed by your friends and family! I can open new doors for you, and take your wrestling career to new heights!"

Finally pulling her hands free, wiping them on her pants to get rid of any germs she may have contracted, AJ spoke once more. "You really are something else. For the last time, I don't want your help."

"You say that now, but you'll come crawling back to me on your hands and knees, begging me to take you under my wing."

"If that ever happens, put me out of my misery because I've clearly hit rock bottom."

The Miz seemed rather unimpressed with the petite woman's barbs. Instead of a comeback of his own, he pulled out a white card from the pocket of his black coat. "I can see you won't be convinced, but if you want to be a star, then call me. Well, actually you'll call my agent, but they'll put you through to me eventually. I'm a very busy man, because I'm The Miz," he leaned down so that he was eye level with the Divas Champion, "and I'm awesome. Now if you don't mind, the people are waiting for me."

AJ could only thank the heavens that the annoying man was finally going back to his booth. It took a little longer, and it was a lot more of a hassle than she had hoped, but at least it was over.

What was all of that about anyway? Did The Miz really believe that he could in any way, shape, or form help her improve in the ring?

Standing alone in the now empty hall, AJ could only contemplate The Miz's words. "I can make myself a star," she mumbled to herself, though part of her believed that maybe there was something she was missing. "I definitely need to talk to Stardust about this on Monday."

Making her way back to her own booth, AJ knew that she didn't need The Miz's brand of help. She saw what happened with the last person he tried to 'help' and it didn't look pretty. No, the only thing she needed to do was focus and give it her all, like she's always done. That was enough for her to reach stardom.

Wasn't it?


End file.
